Зрительная кора
thumb|right|250px|Рис.1. Мозг человека, вид сзади. Красным цветом обозначено поле Бродмана 17 (первичная зрительная кора); оранжевым — поле 18; жёлтым — поле 19.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_cortex thumb|right|300px|Рис.2. Мозг человека, вид слева. Вверху: латеральная поверхность, внизу: медиальная поверхность. Оранжевым цветом обозначено поле Бродмана 17 (первичная, или стриарная, зрительная кора)http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_cortex thumb|right|250px|Рис.3. [[Гипотеза о двух потоках переработки зрительной информации#Дорсальный путь|Дорсальный (зелёный цвет) и вентральный (сиреневый цвет) зрительные пути, берущие начало в первичной зрительной коре.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_cortex]] Зрительная кора ( ) является частью коры больших полушарий головного мозга, отвечающая за обработку зрительной информации. Главным образом она сосредоточена в затылочной доле каждого из полушарий головного мозга . Понятие зрительная кора включает первичную зрительную кору (также называемую стриарной корой или зрительной зоной V1) и экстрастриарную зрительную кору — зоны V2, V3, V4, и V5. Первичная зрительная кора анатомически эквивалентна полю Бродмана 17, или BA17. Экстрастриарная зрительная кора включает поля Бродмана 18 и 19. Зрительная кора присутствует в каждом из полушарий головного мозга. Области зрительной коры левого полушария получают сигналы от правой половины зрительного поля, правого полушария — получают сигналы от левой половины. В дальнейшем в статье будет говориться об особенностях зрительной коры приматов (в основном, человека).http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_cortex Введение Первичная зрительная кора (зона V1), по своему строению относится к гранулярному (сенсорному) типу (кониокортексу), локализована в шпорной (зрительной) борозде ( ) затылочной доли ( ) большого мозга. Первичная зрительная кора (зона V1) каждого полушария получает информацию непосредственно от ипсилатерального наружного коленчатого тела. Зрительные зоны V1 (правая и левая) передают визуальную информацию по двум первичным зрительным путям — дорсальному и вентральному (см. Рис. 3). * Дорсальный путь начинается в первичной зрительной коре (зрительная зона V1), проходит через зрительную зону V2, затем направляясь к дорсомедиальной зрительной зоне (DM или V6), зрительной зоне MT (иначе называемой V5) и в заднюю часть теменной доли коры (англ. ''posterior parietal cortex''). Дорcальный путь (канал «где?» или «как?») ассоциирован с движением, представлением о локализации объекта, управлением движениями глаз (саккады), использованием визуальной информации для оценки досягаемости объектов и доставания видимых предметов руками) . * Вентральный путь также начинается в зоне V1 и проходит через V2, но затем направляется через зрительную зону V4 к вентральной (нижней) части височной доли коры (англ. ''inferior temporal cortex''). Вентральный путь (канал «что?») связан с процессом распознавания формы, представлением об объекте, а также с долговременной памятью. Разветвление потока зрительной информации на дорсальный («где?») и вентральный («что?») пути — иначе говоря, на каналы «действия» и «распознавания» — впервые описали и Мортимер Мишкин , и до сих пор эта гипотеза вызывает споры среди физиологов и учёных, изучающих феномен зрения. Возможно, она чрезмерно упрощает реальные процессы в зрительной коре. Она основана на обнаружении того, что оптические обманы зрения, такие как иллюзия Эббингауза, могут искажать правильное восприятие, но в случаях, когда субъект отвечает на визуальный стимул действием, таким как схватывание увиденного предмета, изображение воспринимается без искажений. Однако имеется публикация 2005 г. , утверждающая, что обе кортикальные системы обработки зрительной информации — и «канал действия», и «канал распознавания» '' — в равной степени подвержены обману иллюзий. Нейроны зрительной коры генерируют потенциал действия, когда визуальные стимулы воздействуют на их рецептивные поля. Рецептивное поле определяется как область зрительного поля, стимуляция которой приводит к генерации потенциала действия. Но иногда нейрон может лучше отвечать на какую-то определённую совокупность зрительных стимулов, представляемых в пределах его рецептивного поля. Это свойство называется ''избирательностью нейронов. В более древних зрительных областях избирательность нейронов невысока. Так, нейрон зрительной зоны V1 может возбуждаться в ответ на любой вертикальный стимул в своём рецептивном поле. Нейронам интегративных зрительных областей свойственна сложная избирательность. Например, нейроны зрительной интегративной области верхней височной борозды (у обезьян) или вентральной поверхности веретеновидной извилины на границе между затылочной и височной долями (у человека) могут возбуждаться лишь при стимуляции рецептивного поля изображениями лиц. Кровоснабжение зрительной коры осуществляется, в основном, шпорной ветвью ( ) медиальной затылочной артерии — разветвления конечной (корковой) части ( ) задней мозговой артерии ( ). Шпорная ветвь залегает в шпорной борозде ( ) коры головного мозга . Современные исследования При изучении первичной зрительной коры животных (кошек, хорьков, крыс, мышей, обезьян) регистрируются потенциалы, снимаемые с электродов, введённых в мозг, либо внутренние оптические сигналы (оптическое картирование коры мозга). Для исследования первичной зрительной коры человека и обезьян (зона V1) применяются электроэнцефалография (ЭЭГ), магнитоэнцефалография (МЭГ), функциональная магнитно-резонансная томография (ФМРТ). Одно из современных открытий, касающихся зрительной зоны V1 человека, состоит в том, что внимание оказывает сильное модулирующее воздействие на обработку зрительной информации (сигналы были измерены посредством ФМРТ). В то же время, результаты физиологического исследования на макаках показали несущественное влияние процессов внимания на активность областей зрительной коры (очень малые изменения активности или их отсутствие). Эксперименты на макаках, как правило, выполняются путём регистрации пиковой активности единичных нейронов, а при использовании ФМРТ, в основном, регистрируются постсинаптические потенциалыen. Таким образом, контрастирующие результаты указанных экспериментов могут быть следствием неодинаковой методики исследований и вовсе не обязательно отражают реальные различия в физиологии человека и макаки. Авторы другой современной публикации стремятся всецело охарактеризовать регуляторные свойства первичной зрительной коры (V1) и использовать её как модельную область, образец для характеристики кортикального канала передачи данных. Повреждения первичной зрительной коры, как правило, приводят к возникновению скотомы, или «бреши» в зрительном поле. Интересно, что пациенты с такими дефектами зачастую могут воспринимать и использовать визуальную информацию, представленную по их скотомам. Это явление, называемое слепым ви́дением, или «слепым зрением», изучается многими учёными, проявляющими интерес к тому, какие именно структуры мозга и нейрофизиологические процессы являются «материальными носителями» сознания. Первичная зрительная кора (VI) [[Файл:Visualcortex.jpg|thumb|200px|Рис.4. Мозг человека. Красным цветом обозначена первичная зрительная кора (зрительная зона V1)]] Первичная зрительная кора — наиболее изученная зрительная зона мозга. Исследования показали, что у млекопитающих она занимает задний полюс затылочной доли каждого полушария (эти доли ответственны за обработку зрительных стимулов). Это наиболее просто устроенная и филогенетически более «старая» из кортикальных зон, связанных со зрением. Она приспособлена для обработки информации о статических и движущихся объектах, в особенности, для распознавания простых образов. Составная часть функциональной архитектуры коры больших полушарий головного мозга — первичная зрительная кора — практически полностью соответствует анатомически определяемой стриарной коре. Название последней восходит к латинскому «полоса, полоска» ( ) и во многом обусловлено тем, что здесь отчётливо видна невооружённым глазом (наружная полоска Байярже), образованная конечными отделами покрытых миелиновой оболочкой аксонов, отходящих от нейронов латерального коленчатого тела и заканчивающихся в IV слое серого вещества. Первичная зрительная кора подразделяется на шесть функционально различающихся горизонтальных цитоархитектонических слоёв, обозначаемых римскими цифрами от I'' до ''VI . Слой IV (внутренний зернистый слой), к которому подходит наибольшее количество афферентных волокон, идущих от латеральных коленчатых тел (ЛКТ), в свою очередь, подразделяется на четыре подслоя, обозначаемых IVA, IVB, IVCα и IVCβ. Нервные клетки подслоя IVCα, в основном, получают сигналы, идущие от нейронов магноцеллюлярных («крупноклеточных», вентральных) слоёв ЛКТ («''магноцеллюлярный зрительный путь''»), подслоя IVCβ — от нейронов парвоцеллюлярных («мелкоклеточных», дорсальных) слоёв ЛКТ («''парвоцеллюлярный зрительный путь''»). Полагают, что среднее число нейронов первичной зрительной коры взрослого человека составляет около 140 миллионов в каждом полушарии . Функция Первичная зрительная кора (V1) имеет очень четкие карты пространственной информации при зрении. Например, у людей верхняя половина области calcarine ("шпоры") трещины отвечает сильно. От нижней половины поля зрения области calcarine поток идёт в верхнюю половину поля зрения. Концептуально, это (retinotopic) или это отображение визуальной информации от сетчатки, нейронов, особенно визуального потока нейронов. Так происходит картирование — трансформация визуального оптического изображения от сетчатки в зону V1. Соответствие данного расположения в зоне V1 и в субъективнои поле зрения — это соотносится очень точно: даже слепые пятна сетчатки сопоставляются с зоной данными в V1. С точки зрения эволюции, эта переалресация очень просто происходит у самых животных, которые обладают зоной V1. У животных и человека с fovea (центра макулы — жёлтого пятна) в сетчатке, большая часть зоны V1 сопоставляется с небольшой Центральной частью поля зрения. Явление, известное как корковые увеличения. Возможно, с целью точного пространственного кодирования, нейроны в V1, имеют наименьшие рецептивное поле размеров любой зрительной коры или микроскопические участки. Настройка свойств нейронов зоны V1 (реакции нейронов) отличаются значительно с течением времени. В начале времени (40 мс и далее) время настройки отдельных нейронов V1 имеют сильные (тюнинг) характеристики воздействия небольшого набора стимулов. То есть ответы неёронов могут различаться небольшими изменениям в зрительной ориентации пространственных частот и цвета. Более того, отдельные нейроны человека и животных зоны V1 бинокулярного зрения у глазной системы, а именно : настройка одного из двух глаз. В зоне V1 и первичной сенсорной коре головного мозга в целом, нейроны с аналогичными настройки свойств имеют тенденцию объединяться в виде корковых столбцов. Дэвид Hubel и Торстен Визель предложены классические "кубики льда" — модель организации корковых столбцов для настройки двух свойств: глазных доминирований и ориентации. Однако эта модель не может вместить цвет, пространственную частоту и много других возможностей, которые настраивают нейроны цитата. Точная организация всех этих корковых столбцов в зоне V1 остается горячей темой настоящего исследования. Текущий консенсус таков, что кажется, ответы работы нейронов зоны V1 состоят из плиточной структуры, которые представляют селективные пространственно-временные фильтры. Функционирование зоны V1 в пространственной области можно рассматривать как аналог множества пространственно-местных — комплекс Преобразования Фурье или ,точнее, трансформирование Габора. Теоретически эти фильтры вместе могут осуществлять обработку нейронов пространственной частоты, ориентацию, движение, направление, скорость (временной частоты), и многие другие пространственно-временные характеристики. Требуются эксперименты нейронов для обоснования этих теории, но постановку новых вопросв. В более позднее время (после 100 ms) воздействия на нейроны зоны V1 они также чувствительны к более глобальной организациии сцены (Lamme & Roelfsema, 2000). Эти параметры ответа, вероятно, обусловлены повторяющейся обработкой (при влиянии высокого уровня областей коры головного мозга на нижний ярус областей коры головного мозга) и горизонтальными связями от пирамидных нейронов (хьюп et al. 1998). В то время как прямые соединения, в основном, в процессе работы, обратной связи, в основном — модуляторные с их последствиями (Angelucci et al., 2003; хьюп et al., 2001). Опыт показывает, что обратная связь, происходящих в более высшем уровне, в таких областях, как V4 ОН или MT, с более крупных и сложных рецептивных полей, может изменить и форму ответов зоны V1, учета контекстных или экстра-классических рецептивных полей эффекта (Guo et al., 2007; Huang et al., 2007; Sillito et al., 2006). Визуальная информация передана зоне V1 не закодирована в терминах пространственной (или оптический) съемки, но, скорее это — локальный контраст. Например, для изображения, состоящего наполовину со стороной черного и половины стороны с белым цветом, разрыв строки между черным и белым представляет сильные местные контрасты и кодируется, и в то же время в виде нескольких нейронов кода информация о яркости (черный или белый per se). В качестве информации дальнейшей ретрансляции в последующие зрительные зоны, в ней закодированы также все нелокальные частоты, фазы сигналов. Главное, что на таких ранних этапах корковой визуальной обработки, пространственное расположение визуальной информации хорошо сохранилось на фоне локального контраста кодирования.http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Visual_cortex Визуальная зона V2 thumb|200px|Рис.6.В feed forward сети информация всегда движется в одном направлении; она никогда не пойдет в обратном направлении.[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Feedforward_neural_network]Визуальная зона V2, которая также называется (prestriate cortex или область, которая включает в себя визуальные зоны: V2,V3,V4,MT (иногда называемые (V5), и визуальную зону DP.), является вторым важнейшим направлением в зрительной коре, и первым регионом в системе зрительных ассоциаций "курения". Она получает мощную функцию (feedforward или движение информации только в одном направлении, вперед, от входных узлов, через скрытые узлы (если таковые имеются) и от выходных узлов. Нет циклов и петель в сети) — нейронную сеть прямого распространения — по типу искусственных нейронных сетей, где связь между подразделениями не сформировать направленем цикла. Соединения от зоны V1 непосредственно и через подушку зрительного бугра и отправляет информацию посредством прочных связей с V3, V4 и V5. Визуальная зона V2 также имеет сильную обратную связь с подключениями к зоне V1. Анатомически, V2 разделена на четыре квадранта, дорсальный' и вентральный в левой и правой частях полушарий. Вместе эти четыре региона, обеспечивая полную карту визуального мира. Функционально, V2 имеет много общих свойств с V1. Клетки настроены к простым свойствам: таких как выбор ориентации, пространственная частота, и цвет. Ответы на многие V2 нейроны и модуляция более сложных свойств, таких как ориентация иллюзорных контуров, бинокулярное неравенство,Ts-o, Даниил; Марк Zarella, Парень Беркитта (2009). "Куда hypercolumn?". Журнал Физиология 587 Степниевска И.о. Ген., J. H. Каас, J. Comp. Neurol. 371, 129 (1996). и будет ли стимулироваться часть изображения или земли (Цю и фон дер Heydt, 2005). Недавние исследования показали, что V2 клетки показывают небольшое количество внимания в модуляции (более V1, меньше, чем V4), умеренно настроенные сложные структуры, и может быть обусловлены несколькими ориентациями в различных субрегионах в пределах одного рецептивное поля. Цю и фон дер Heydt, 2005 утверждал, что весь вентральной visual-гиппокампа поток важен для зрительной памяти.T. J. Bussey, L. M. Saksida, Гиппокампа, 17, 898 (2007). Эта теория, в отличие от доминирующей, предсказывает, что объект-признание памяти (ORM) изменения, могущие произойти в результате манипуляций в V2, в районах, которые сильно связаны между собой в пределах вентрального потока зрительной коры. В обезьянем мозгу, эта область получает сильные прямые соединения из первичной зрительной коры (V1) и посылает сильные прогнозы на другие вторичные зрительные коры (V3, V4 и V5). Степниевска И.о. Ген., J. H. Каас, J. Comp. Neurol. 371, 129 (1996).Р. Gattas, A. P. Соуза, М., Мишкин, L. G. Ungerleider, Cereb. Кора 7, 110 (1997). Большинство нейронов этой области настроены на простых визуальных характеристик, таких как выбор ориентации, пространственная частота, размер, цвет и форма.J. Hegde, D. C. Van Essen, J. Neurosci. 20, RC61 (2000).,J. Hegde, D. C. Van Essen, J. Neurophysiol. 92, 3030 (2004).,A. Anzai, X. Peng, D. C. Van Essen, Nat. Neurosci. 10, 1313 (2007). V2 клетки также реагировать на различные комплексы характеристик формы, такие как ориентация иллюзорных контуровA. Anzai, X. Peng, D. C. Van Essen, Nat. Neurosci. 10, 1313 (2007). и будет ли стимул части рисунка или земли.I. Maruko et al., J. Neurophysiol. 100, 2486 (2008). Анатомические исследования предполагают layer 3 V2 в области визуальной обработки информации. В отличие от layer 3 слоя (оптический слой), слой 6 зрительной коры состоит из множества типов нейронов, и их реакции на зрительные стимулы-более сложные. В недавнем исследовании, в Слое 6 клеток V2 коры были найдены характеристики, которые играют очень важную роль в хранении, распознавании объектов памяти, а также краткосрочные превращения этих объекта воспоминания в долгосрочные воспоминания.http://www.sciencemag.org/cgi/content/full/325/5936/87 Третий визуальный комплекс с областью V3 Термин третий визуального комплекса относится к области коры головного мозга, расположенного непосредственно перед V2, которая включает район имени визуальной зоны V3 в организме человека. "Комплекс" номенклатура " оправдано тем, что некоторые разногласия по-прежнему существует относительно точных масштабов "курения" V3, и среди некоторых исследователей, которые утверждают, что кора, расположенная в передней части V2 может включать два или три функциональных подразделений. Например, Дэвид Ван Эссен и другие (1986) предложили существование "спинной V3" в верхней части полушария головного мозга, которая в корне отличается от "вентральной V3" (или задней брюшной области, вице-президент), расположенной в нижней части мозга. Дорсальная и вентральная области V3 имеют отчетливые связи с другими отделами мозга, с применением в различных разделах окрашивания различными методами, и содержание нейронов, которые отвечают разным комбинациям зрительных стимулов (например, цвет-селективный нейроны являются более распространенными в брюшной V3). Дополнительные подразделения, в том числе V3A и V3B, о которых также имелись в организме человека. Эти подразделения расположены вблизи спинного V3, но не соприкасаются с V2. Спинной V3 обычно считается, что является частью дорсального потока, который получает ресурсы от V2 и из первичной зрительной области и проектирования до задней теменной коры. Это может быть анатомически расположенные в Brodmann области 19. Недавняя работа с ФМРТ предположила, что зоны V3/V3A могут играть важную роль в обработке global motion Braddick, OJ, O'Brian, JMD, et al (2001). "Brain areas sensitive to visual motion.". Perception 30 (1): 61–72. doi:10.1068/p3048. PMID 11257978. Другие исследования предпочитают рассматривать спинной V3 как часть большей площади, названный dorsomedial "курения" (DM), который содержит представление всего поля зрения. Нейроны в области ДМ реагируют на когерентное движение больших структур, охватывающие обширные части зрительного поля (Луи и соавторы, 2006). Вентральная V3 (VP), имеет гораздо меньше соединений из первичной зрительной области, и более тесных связей, уступающей височной коре. Хотя в более ранних исследований, предлагаемых что VP имеет только представление верхней части зрительного поля (выше точки фиксации), но более поздние работы указывают на то, что эта область более широкая, чем ранее предполагалось, и, как и другие визуальные районы она может содержать полное визуальное представление. Переработанный, более широкий VP называется ventrolateral задней области (пульсовой) от Роза и Tweedale.Rosa, MG, Tweedale, R (2000). "Visual areas in lateral and ventral extrastriate cortices of the marmoset monkey". J Comp Neurol 422 (4): 621–51. doi:10.1002/1096-9861(20000710)422:4<621::AID-CNE10>3.0.CO;2-E. PMID 10861530. Термин третий визуального комплекса относится к области коры головного мозга, расположенного непосредственно перед V2, которая включает района имени визуальная зона V3 в организме человека. "Комплекс" номенклатура " оправдано тем, что некоторые разногласия по-прежнему существует относительно точные масштабы курения V3, с некоторых исследователей, утверждая, что кора, расположенный в передней части V2 могут включать два или три функциональных подразделений. Например, Дэвид Ван Эссен и другие (1986) предложили существование "спинной V3" в верхней части полушария головного мозга, которая в корне отличается от "вентральной V3" (или задней брюшной области, вице-президент), расположенный в нижней части мозга. Дорсальной и вентральной V3 имеют отчетливые связи с другими отделами мозга, появляются в различных разделах окрашивали различные методы, и содержать нейронов, которые отвечают разные комбинации зрительных стимулов (например, цвет-селективный нейроны являются более распространенными в брюшной V3). Дополнительные подразделения, в том числе V3A и V3B также сообщалось в организме человека. Эти подразделения расположены вблизи спинного V3, но не соприкасаются V2. Спинной V3 обычно считается частью дорсального потока, Который получают ресурсы от V2 и из первичной зрительной области и проектирования до задней теменной коре. Это может быть анатомически расположенные в Brodmann области 19. Недавняя работа с ФМРТ предположил, что зона V3/V3A могут играть важную роль в обработке global motion Braddick, OJ, O'Brian, JMD, et al (2001). "Brain areas sensitive to visual motion.". Perception 30 (1): 61–72. doi:10.1068/p3048. PMID 11257978. Другие исследования предпочитаем рассматривать спинной V3 как часть большей площади, названный dorsomedial курения (DM), который содержит представление всего поля зрения. Нейроны в области ДМ реагировать на когерентное движение большие структуры, охватывающие обширные части зрительного поля (Луи и соавторы, 2006). Вентральная зона V3 (VP), имеет более слабое соединение из первичной зрительной области, и более тесные связи и уступает зоне височной коры. Хотя в более ранних исследований, предлагаемых что VP содержится только представление верхней части зрительного поля (выше точки фиксации), более поздние работы указывает на то, что эта область более широкий, чем ранее предполагалось, и, как и другие визуальные районах она может содержать полное визуальное представление. Переработанный, более широкий VP называется ventrolateral задней области (пульсовой) от Роза и Tweedale. Rosa, MG, Tweedale, R (2000). "Visual areas in lateral and ventral extrastriate cortices of the marmoset monkey". J Comp Neurol 422 (4): 621–51. doi:10.1002/1096-9861(20000710)422:4<621::AID-CNE10>3.0.CO;2-E. PMID 10861530. Визуальная зона V4 Визуальная зона V4 является одной из зрительных зон в extrastriate (затылочная часть мозга) зрительной коры. Extrastriate cortex является областю затылочного cortexа (область мозжечка, охватывает левое и правое полушарие мозга) мозга млекопитающих, расположенном рядом с первичной зрительной корой, которую также называют полосатой корой из-за его полосатго вида при появлении в микроскопе. Extrastriate cortex включает в себя несколько функциональных областей, в том числе V3, V4, V5/MT, которые чувствителльны к движению,Ungerleider LG, Mishkin M (1982). "Two Cortical Visual Systems". In Ingle DJ, Goodale MA and Mansfield RJW. Analysis of Visual Behavior. Boston: MIT Press. pp. 549–586. т.е. extrastriate область тела (EBA) используются в восприятии человеческих тел. В макаке она находится на передней V2 и кзади posterior нижневисочной области (PIT). Она включает в себя не менее четырех регионов (слева и справа V4d, слева и справа V4v), а некоторые группировки сообщают о том, что она содержит ростральные и хвостатые подразделения. Неизвестно функция у человека гомолога (с соразмерной, однозначной областью) зоны V4, и эта проблема является в настоящее время предметом пристального внимания.Goddard E, et al.; Goddard, Erin (2011). "Color responsiveness argues against a dorsal component of human V4.". Journal of Vision 11 (4): 3. V4-это третья область коры вентрального потока. Получив сильный прямой вход из V2 из неё идёт отправка прочных связей с ПИТ. Она также получает прямые входы от V1, особенно из Центральной площади. Кроме того, она имеет более слабые соединения и с V5 спинного prelunate (угловая извилина в теменной доле мозга) извилиной (DP). V4 — это первая область вентрального потока для демонстрации сильного внимания вопроса модуляции. Большинство исследований указывают на то, что избирательное внимание можете изменить значимость цены исследований в зоне V4, примерно, на 20%. Основополагающей бумагой Моран и Desimone, характеризующих эти эффекты, был первый документ, о нахождения внимания на эффекты в любом месте в зрительной коре головного мозга Ungerleider LG, Mishkin M (1982). "Two Cortical Visual Systems". In Ingle DJ, Goodale MA and Mansfield RJW. Analysis of Visual Behavior. Boston: MIT Press. pp. 549–586.,Moran & Desimone. Selective Attention Gates Visual Processing in the Extrastriate Cortex. Science 229(4715), 1985. Как V1, V4 зоны настроены для ориентации, определения пространственнаой частоты, и цвета. В отличие от V1, зона V4 настроена для объектов средней сложности, как на простые геометрические фигуры, хотя никто еще не разработал полныый перечень параметрического описания настройки пространства для зоны V4. Визуальная зона V4 не настроена для сложных объектов, таких как лица, таких областей в нижневисочном cortexе . Работа свойства зоны V4 была впервые описана Semir Zeki в конце 1970-х годов, который также назвал эти области. До этого, V4 была известна её анатомическим описанием, как prelunate (теменная часть мозга) извилины. Первоначально, Зеки утверждали, что цель V4 было обрабаботать информацию о цвете. В начале 1980-х годов он доказал, что изучение зоны V4 была непосредственно связано с формой признания, как и раньше областей коры головного мозга. Это исследование поддерживает два потока гипотез, впервые представленных Ungerleider и Мишкин в 1982 году. Недавние работы показали, что зона V4 на экспонатах долгосрочной пластичности, кодирует стимул рельефностью, выведенный на сигналы, поступающие от лобовой части глазных полей и показывает изменения в пространственных профилях его рецептивного поля внимания. Визуальная зона V5, известная как визуальная зона MT Визуальная зона V5, также известна как визуальная зона MT (средне-височная), области extrastriate (включает в себя несколько функциональных областей, в том числе V3, V4, V5/MT, которые чувствительны к движению, или области тела (EBA), используемые в восприятии человеческих тел) зрительной коры головного мозга, которые, как полагают, играют важную роль в восприятие движения, интеграции локального движения, сигналов с мировыми идеями и роль в руководстве некоторыми движениями глаз. Соединения thumb|250px|Рис.ТЗБ. Теменно-затылочная борозда [http://www.medbiol.ru/medbiol/mozg/0004d33e.htm#000634ea.htm]MT подключен к огромному массиву корковых и подкорковых областей мозга. Его входы включают в себя визуальные области коры головного мозга V1, V2, и спинную область V3 (dorsomedial курения — область известноя как DM или V6, подразделение зрительной коры приматов. DM находится в дорсальной части extrastriate cortex, рядом с глубокой канавкой, проходящей через центр мозга (межполушарной щели), и, как правило, также включает в медиальной части коры головного мозга, такие области как Parieto-затылочной sulcus — теменно-затылочную борозду (см. рис.ТЗБ) (sulcus parieto-occipitalis)), Felleman D, Van Essen D (1991). "Distributed hierarchical processing in the primate cerebral cortex.". Cereb Cortex 1 (1): 1–47. doi:10.1093/cercor/1.1.1-a. PMID 1822724.,Ungerleider L, Desimone R (1986). "Cortical connections of visual area MT in the macaque.". J Comp Neurol 248 (2): 190–222. doi:10.1002/cne.902480204. PMID 3722458. в koniocellular регионы LGN,Sincich L, Park K, Wohlgemuth M, Horton J (2004). "Bypassing V1: a direct geniculate input to area MT.". Nat Neurosci 7 (10): 1123–8. doi:10.1038/nn1318. PMID 15378066. и уступает подушке зрительного бугра. Шаблон прогнозов на МТ несколько меняется между представлениями центрального и периферического поля зрения, причем последние получают ресурсы от участков, расположенных в средней линии и коре retrosplenial области Palmer SM, Rosa MG (2006). "A distinct anatomical network of cortical areas for analysis of motion in far peripheral vision.". Eur J Neurosci 24 (8): 2389–405. doi:10.1111/j.1460-9568.2006.05113.x. PMID 17042793. Стандартное представление, что V1 обеспечивает "наиболее важные" входы на Афон.Born R, Bradley D (2005). "Structure and function of visual area MT.". Annu Rev Neurosci 28: 157–89. doi:10.1146/annurev.neuro.26.041002.131052. PMID 16022593. Тем не менее, несколько исследований показали, что нейроны в MT реагирует на визуальную информацию, часто не в том направлении, — селективным образом, но даже после зоны V1 были уничтожены или обезврежены.Rodman, HR, Gross, CG, Albright, TD (1989). "Afferent basis of visual response properties in area MT of the macaque. I. Effects of striate cortex removal". J Neurosci 9 (6): 2033–50. PMID 2723765. Кроме того, научно-исследовательская работа Semir Zeki и коллаборационистов предположили, что определенные виды визуальной информации может достигать при помощи MT, прежде чем она достигает даже в зоне V1. MT отправляет его основные выходы в регионы, расположенные в коре головного мозга, непосредственно окружающеие, в том числе в районы FST, Минспорта и V4t (средней височной Полумесяца). Другие прогнозы MT — ставят цель исследования движения глаз в областях, связанных с лобной и теменной долями (лобной области глаз и боковых внутрстеночных областей). Функция Первые исследования электрофизиологических свойств нейронов в MT показали, что большая часть клеток были tuned (Нейрональный тюнинг относится к собственности клеток головного мозга, с помощью которых они избирательно представляют определенный тип сенсорного, моторного, или роль в познавательной информации) скорости и направление движения визуальных раздражителей.Dubner R, Zeki S (1971). "Response properties and receptive fields of cells in an anatomically defined region of the superior temporal sulcus in the monkey.". Brain Res 35 (2): 528–32. doi:10.1016/0006-8993(71)90494-X. PMID 5002708..,Maunsell J, Van Essen D (1983). "Functional properties of neurons in middle temporal visual area of the macaque monkey. I. Selectivity for stimulus direction, speed, and orientation.". J Neurophysiol 49 (5): 1127–47. PMID 6864242. Эти результаты позволяют предположить, что МТ сыграл значительную роль в обработке зрительных движения. Отрицательные исследования также поддержали роль МП в восприятии движения и движения глаз. Нейропсихологические исследования больного, который не мог видеть движения, видя мир в серии статических "кадров" высказало мнение о том, что МТ в приматах — это аналогично гомологичным областям V5 у человека.Hess, Baker, Zihl (1989). "The" motion-blind" patient: low-level spatial and temporal filters". Journal of Neuroscience 9 (5): 1628–1640. PMID 2723744., Baker, Hess, Zihl (1991). "Residual motion perception in a" motion-blind" patient, assessed with limited-lifetime random dot stimuli". Journal of Neuroscience 11 (2): 454–461. PMID 1992012 Однако, поскольку нейроны в зоне V1 также выверенное направление и в скорости движения, эти предварительные результаты оставляют открытым вопрос, какой именно МТ могли бы сделать, что бы не быть зоной V1. Большая работа была проведена в этом регионе, как представляется должны быть, чтобы интегрировать местные visual движения сигналов в мировом движении сложных объектов.Movshon, J.A., Adelson, E.H., Gizzi, M.S., & Newsome, W.T. (1985). The analysis of moving visual patterns. In: C. Chagas, R. Gattass, & C. Gross (Eds.), Pattern recognition mechanisms (pp. 117-151), Rome: Vatican Press. Например, необходимо зону V5 привести к дефициту в восприятии движения и обработки сложных раздражителей. МТ содержит много нейронов с избирательными движениями со сложными визуальными характеристиками (концов линии, углов). Microstimulation нейрона, расположенном в зоне V5 влияет на восприятие движения. Например, если кто-то находит нейрон с предпочтением для восходящего движения, и тогда мы с помощью электродов, чтобы это стимулировать, вызывает у обезьяна склонность сообщать движения вверх.Britten & Van Wezel 1998 Есть еще много споров по точной формы расчетов, проведенных в области МТWilson, H.R., Ferrera, V.P., & Yo, C. (1992). A psychophysically motivated model for two-dimensional motion perception. Vis Neurosci, 9 (1), 79-97. и некоторые исследования показывают, что есть движение, по сути, уже доступные на более низких уровнях зрительной системы, такие как в зоне V1.Tinsley, C.J., Webb, B.S., Barraclough, N.E., Vincent, C.J., Parker, A., & Derrington, A.M. (2003). The nature of V1 neural responses to 2D moving patterns depends on receptive-field structure in the marmoset monkey. J Neurophysiol, 90 (2), 930-937., Pack & Born, 2003 См. также *Головной мозг *Коннектом *Биологические нейронные сети Примечания Категория:Мозг Категория:Неврология